Collections of tangerine stories
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Just the book about all the stories inwrote so far, kinda like a flashback a bit.
1. Quick introduction

**Hey, I'm just gonna make this kinda short, I think. This is a collection of my stories I made so far on tangerine. Kinda like a flashback on my successes and my flaws. I hope you all enjoy it.**


	2. Story one

**Hey you guys, I just want to experiment with Luis Crus and Mike Costello, that's all. It's nothing so bad, instead, in my "universe", Mike and Luis have a biological child together, but in a platonic- romantic ish relationship. This will be similar to the book, about both their deaths and what happens with their child. I hope you like the story.**

 ** _Sweet love_**

 _By: Shimmer star 5_

Luis and Mike lay together in Luis's bed, quiet and softening. Luis smiled at Mike and brushed his lips against Mike's sleeping ones. He never kissed Mike before, ever since their daughter, Lousiane, was born 8 months ago. Mike's parents were surprise at first but accepted Luis as their own son. Mike woke up feeling Luis's lips. His hazel eyes flutter open ever so softly and glanced at Luis's smiling face. "What are you thinking about?" Mike softly asked Luis. His partner gazed at the young man lovingly,"I only think about how much I love you and how grateful I am for you to give me a beautiful daughter." Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around Luis's neck and layer his head on his shoulder.

"Luis... I know we haven't kissed each other for a while, so I was thinking... If I can kiss you now?" In response, Luis dragged his head down and softly pressed his lips to Mike's. It was just a minor one. But enough to make Mike's heart flutter. Mike couldn't help but pressed his lips harder to Luis's soft but chapped ones. The two have a "granny styled" make out session before wails interrupt them."Our little princess decides to wake up." Mike lightly joked. He got up from the bed and picked up his daughter. She had coconut brown hair, green hazel chestnut eyes, adorable light pink pouty lips and a button nose. Everyone always compliment them and told them how much the baby looks like Luis.

When Mike walked back to the bedroom, Luis swooped his little princess out of Mike's unawared arms and throws her in the air, up and down, up and down, making his little baby laugh. The two lovers went to bed with their girl and just payed down, all wrapped up as a wonderful and beautiful family."We're so beautiful my darling. We're a family," Mike smiled at the comment," But, you need to head home. You have school tomorrow and your family will be worried, I can take care of our little beauty here." Mike cutely pouted and snort at Luis," Come one man, can I at least stay with you for a few more minutes? Please baby, please." Luis arched an eyebrow at being called baby. Mike just shrugged, but his cuteness wasn't able to change his mind."No, you got school, I don't. I promise to say good to you later, okay?"

Mike just put on a scowl,"Fine you dork. See you later." He kissed his baby's forehead and walked over slowly to Luis."I love you Luis Cruz." Luis smiled and cupped his lover's face in his hands,"I love you too Mike Costello, I love you than almost the world itself." The two slowly brought their faces together in a soft kiss. But Mike playfully cut him off and made Luis's lips make contact with his neck. Luis's placed butterfly kisses all over his neck. Mike reluctantly let go and walked out the door. That would be the last time they would ever see each other...

 ** _4 weeks later..._**

 _Luis couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe what is said in **Tangerine magazine** , it's breaking news," Today, we mourn the loss of Michael Costello. He tragically died in this storm right now by getting struck by lightning. All his love ones are in a heartbreak right now and only ask for your privacy until do time. Our and Tangerine's thoughts and prayers are with the victim's loved ones and family. This is Nick Caniellle from **Tangerine magazine breaking news.** " His love is gone. If only he held on to him just a little longer, then Mike would at least know that he truly loves him._

 _Now Mike is only survived by him and their lovely daughter. He slowly got up and limped away to a photo album. He tripped on a book and fell down with a grunt. (Sniffles from Luis), his eyes welled up and started crying. His lips trembled and his breath hitched. He squeezed his eyes shut." My love, my heart... Oh my beloved. What am I or our daughter gonna do without you here in my life. I am not complete..."_

When Lousiane turned a year and 2 months old, Luis knew it was his unexpected time to leave the earth. At least Paul and Tino get some justice. He knows that one day Erik and Arthur will be caught for what they done. As he sags onto the ground, eyes closing, he can only think about his baby and his beloved, Mike Costello. _"My love, I'm coming and I'm flying with the wind to you."_ He finally lays down, closed his eyes and took his last breath. Finally at peace. His spirit is seen rising up and his beloved Mikey, meeting him halfway, hugging his ever so tightly.

 _"Babe, your here! Although I'm happy your here, I wanted you to live to be a old..." Luis crushed his lips hard onto Mike's. The two kissed each other like they never done before. As they were kissing each other, down at Luis's body, people were crying and telling Tino and Theresa to go home. The news spread like wildfire and Louisane was adopted by the Costellos. Mike and Luis lived happily together in the afterlife, while the world is going into chaos. Louisane grew up to be a powerful and wonderful woman, honoring her real parents memory and the story of their love._

 _The end._

 **Thank you guys so much for reading my story. Please review my stories, especially "Battle of peace and love." I hope you guys liked the story a lot. I think it's good in my opinion. But I really want to hear your constructive, honest and respectful feedback. See all y'all later.**


	3. Story two

**Just a quick story about Erik Fisher and Arthur Bauer.**

 _Dangerous Love_

 _By: shimmer star 5_

Arthur bought a bouquet of the famous thorn free roses. They smelled like strawberries and can aroused everyone. Even though he and Erik are in a toxic relationship, he still loves him and wants to at least give him something. But it might not be easy. He remembers many times Erik hits him in the face and stomach and how verbally, emotionally and physically abusive in general Erik is. All because of his anger and his passion to please his dad of becoming a star, while killing someone in the process. Good thing he and Erik didn't went to jail, or else they will have bigger problems in their hands. When he got to Erik's house, Erik was standing there, waiting for him. He got in the truck and the two started driving away to their favorite mud riding place. Unfortunately, they got into traffic. Arthur found this as a opportunity to give his gifts.

While they waited, Arthur lightly tapped Erik's shoulder."What?" Asked Erik. Arthur started stuttering but then stopped speaking. He took out the box of chocolates, the bouquet of roses, the necklace Erik always wanted and a gold watch he actually bought with his own money. He presented them to Erik and looked away. Erik's eyes went wide, _Oh my goodness... Baby.. I love you._ Thought Erik. His eyes started to water for the first time and he stared at Arthur for a long time.

Arthur started becoming afraid,What if he gets hit again or worse, killed with the crowbar? He thought about the worse... But it never came. Instead, Erik used his index finger to lift Arthur's chin and kissed his lips softly. Arthur gasped and Erik took the opportunity to turn it into a full out make out session. Boy, they were kissing in a frenzy. Erik pulled away, making Arthur scared again. Erik surprisingly smiled and cupped his face in his hands,"Oh baby, don't feel scared. Thank you for this gift. No one ever gives me something like this. I love you." And they got back into kissing again. Their love will last forever.

 _Years later..._

43 year old Erik found his husband sleeping on the couch. He smiled and kneeled down in front of his beloved's face. He stroked his baby's cheek non stop and used his other hand to kissed Arthur's hand. He then kissed the sleeping man on the lips. He pressed his lips harder to the other's pulling on his lower lip seductivly. Arthur finally woke up and smile at the love of his life. Over the years, Erik vowed to change his toxic ways and he kept the promise. Arthur and Erik kissed each other passionately. Erik softly plunged his tongue in the other's mouth and searched him everywhere. His hands roamed over his husbands body as they kiss.

Their daughter came running in," Dad and papa, I got an A on my mcas test! Also my report card says it's all A's. Can we please make some time and have some money so that we can go to old country buffet today or one day in the future?" Asked the girl. Erik laughed."Of course today sweetie pie, now go change. Me and papa will be here in a moment." Their daughter nodded her head and left the room. Erik smiled at his husband leaving the room and his daughter, this is his family.

 _Three years later.._

Erik struggled to move Arthur out of the crushed car. His head is bleeding and he has shards of glass in his and Arthur's skin. Each breath slowed for him and Arthur."Baby! Survive okay, I love you." Arthur started to cry for his love and daughter, she's going to 7th grade this year and he won't be able to help her. The two lovers kissed each other one last time despite bleeding everywhere, including... their mouths. Then they smiled at each other as they took their last breath.

 **RIP**

 _Arthur Bauer Fisher and Erik Fisher_

 _1980-2026_

 _Two birds reunite as one in spirit._

The day of the furenal was really sad, the sky was dark and mom (Caroline Fisher) cried the most. The whole extended Fisher family and the Bauer family attended the furenal. All except Paul Fisher, his brother and many other people in which some are obvious, if you read the book and paid attention. But in the lit of it, Paul Kerri, Joey Cari, Theresa Henry and by force from one of them, Victor and Tino, all send their wishes and consolenses to Erik and Arthur. No matter what. Erik and Arthur's daughter, Melody Destiny, cried next to her grandparents and great grandparents. She will never have her dads again. Melody grew up to be a lawyer and later serve in the millitary until she sacrificed her life at the age 24.

 _Memory and Epilogue (at the end, I'll let you know)..._

 _The priest stood over the two jolly men as he said the usual," Do you Erik Fisher, take Arthur Bauer as your husband." Erik grinned and showing his teeth and said " I do." Then the priest repeated again to Arthur and Arthur also said,"I do." Everyone smiled and the priest declared," By law, you are now husband and husband, you may kiss each other now my friends." The priest and everyone else smiled and cheered as the couple kiss and threw rose petals everywhere and at them._

 _At the reception, the two swayed back and forth to the music. They twirled, shimmer and shooed, clapping and finally boomy oogey to a lot of songs. As they are having a good time. Arthur was feeding Erik a piece of cake. They both smiled at each other and add a kiss near the lips._

 _The lights dimmed out, only the sun and silleouete of a couple kissing remains._

The end.

 **Thanks for reading everyone, please review... Now goodnight.**


	4. Story three

**Just wanted to make another Tangerine story. But this time about Antoine and Gino. For those who know the book _Tangerine,_ Can you guys tell me what grade or what you think what grade Gino is actually in? It's because I don't know but in this story, he's the same age,grade and class as Antoine. I hope you guys like my story.**

 _My love,My Truth_

 _By shimmer star 5:_

"Come on Andy, you feel like you need to be honest, then be honest. Besides, about playing against your friends, you gotta accept it baby. Not everything will go as you like." The young man lifts his lover's chin by a finger,"Besides, no matter what, I love you and you are _my Antoine, my 'greatest quarterback in all of Tangerine."_ He brings their lips together in a searing kiss. Antoine Thomas smiled at his lover. "Alright babe, I'm gonna call Coach Walsaki. See you later baby, I love you my sexy Gino." He softly smiles and kisses his boyfriend goodbye.

Antoine calls the coach,"Yah, coach, I got something to tell you...huh, oh okay then... Yeah of course it can wait until tomorrow. Okay goodnight coach." Gino was just about to leave but stayed to listen in on the conversation. Boy was he upset," What the freak man?! I thought you were gonna tell them the _truth._ Babe, this isn't right. Besides you didn't give me an answer, will you be at my house for Easter lunch and dinner?" Antoine frowned sadly and felt guilty." Um, baby, I'm actually gonna be busy for Easter and also, I will tell them about the secret. Just wait until tomorrow okay?" Gino glared at him,"Yeah, your the worst man that I ever met. No wonder all your honors get stripped off. You know what? We've been dating ever since 5th grade, I don't know who you are anymore," Tears were now rapidly streaming down Gino's face and his voice trembles and his lips wobbles as he says these next words,"We need to take a break and fix all the problems we have. But also see where the fate of our relationship stands. Bye." Gino takes his jacket and wobbles out the house, crying.

Antoine has tears down his face too. "Baby, wait! Sexy, I'm so sorry,please forgive me and give me a chance." But his Gino is already gone. He went to his room to do his homework. Shandra came home from drill practice at school and ate her dinner and do her homework. Later, the two tuck each other into bed and went to sleep. Antoine cried through almost the whole night.

Gino and Antoine didn't talk to each other for a couple of weeks, even Antoine tried to talk to him, but he gave him the cold shoulder. Antoine decides that enough is enough, he has to tell the truth now. 3 weeks after the confrontation with Gino, Antoine called Betty Bright and Mr. Donnelly to have a serious meeting with them. There, he told them that he lives in Tangerine and that he is playing and making records illegally. He gave Mr. Donnelly permission to put this in the tangerine breaking news and newspaper.

Antoine walked out and back to Betty's car. He saw Paul talking to his sister and recognized him as Erik's little bro. Paul saw him staring and gulped in fear and confusion. "Hey little man, don't be afraid to do what's right, you gotta tell the truth and it's gonna be now." Paul chanted "Yes! Yes!" Antoine barley grinned at him and got inside the car to go to the police station, to report that Arthur Bauer and Erik Fisher killed Luis Cruz.

The soccer team and The Cruz family attended the actual furenal of Luis Cruz, who was killed on a Tuesday by Arthur Bauer. On command by Erik Fisher. When the priest started talking, Tink couldn't hold it and started bawling like a baby. Tomas nodded his approval and permission for Victor to take his son out for a few minutes. Once outside of the church, Victor immediately wrapped his arms around Tino."Hey buddy, babe. It's okay honey,must let it all out Tino." Tino gasped for breaths while in Victor's arms. He looked up at Victor, red eyed and kissed his lips softly. "Sorry for acting like a girl." Whispered Tino. Victor chuckled,"Ah stupid Tino, my stupid Tino. It's okay, you have every right to cry. Your brother just died." Tino smiled and kissed Victor deeply,"I Love you Victor." Victor kissed him back, pouring every once of love that makes Tino's heart beat fast,"I love you too Tino."

Antoine was also at the furenal, Theresa and Tomas invited him because Tino was told by Luis that he helped him get a ice pack and get to the hospital when he got hit by the douchbags. When he was standing by the entrance to the santcuary(where church services run in), he saw his beloved Gino with his friends sitting in one of the benches. Looking all gloomy. He wants to talk it out with Gino but didn't push it. He just hopes that people saw the newspaper that was published and handed out earlier today. Especially Gino. Antoine knew, or thought he did, that he will never be a football player ever again.

He saw Tino and Victor walking back to the furenal, his heart ached with empathy for them. His grandmother died when he was 10 years old, got hit by a car. The police didn't do anything because the ones assigned to the case, were racist/ prejudice towards him and his family. Some of Gino's friends saw Antoine and were whispering in Gino's ear. _"Ohhh crap!"_ Thought Antoine. He acted just like batman, and got out of sight as fast as the speed of light and the flash put together, but also as silent as batman and any sneaky person. Gino wasn't able to spot him in time and shrugged.

Antoine got on his bike and raced back home. Shandra was at a friend's house for a sleepover, and also, their mother is at work for longer hours this time. So she seems like she is barley home for her kids and family. What about dad? Well, Antoine doesn't want to think about him because he abandoned his mom and family when Shandra was just a baby. He had a lot of money but didn't want to share it with his girlfriend and kids, that's how his mom was on welfare for four years of Shandra's life. Until she got a job, went back and earned a degree from college and put her life back together. Now she and the kids are back in middle class, so close to be upper class because his mom makes so much money. About $3,500 a week and $23,000 a year to be exact. She works with Bill Gates, works at a hair salon and a doctor clinic.

When he got back home, he changed into his "home clothes" and used his phone for music while he works on his homework. Three hours later, he heard a knock on the door. Using his lessons his mother teach him about strangers and exc, he walked really quietly, not making a noise and looked through the hole. His eyes went wide and he almost gasped in fear, this guy outside is...Gino. He waited a few minutes but finally opened the door.

"Hey,um, what are you doing here? Aren't you going to be with your friends or something?" Gino shooked his head no," of course not, can I come inside?" Antoine let Gino go inside the home. Gino walked over to a chair and sat down, hesitantly. "So.. How are you and your family?" Antoine didn't answer,"Okay, okay. Antoine we need to talk." Antoine's heartbeat went faster in fear and anticipation. Gino stared into his beloved's chocolate brown eyes,"I'm sorry for being hard on you and placed our relationship status to separation. I really want you back and I love you. I should never ever force you to do something you're not ready for. I also appreciate you being honest but hoped that you did it on your own and not just from pressure of me. I'm also sorry for all the arguments we had and accusing you of cheating on me when you didn't. We have been together for seven years, let's work on the things we have trouble with and don't let this relationship end on a bad note, please." Gino waited for his response, just silence between them now.

Gino glanced down sharply, waiting for that expected rejection... But he didn't get any. Instead, his face was lifted up and his lips caught in a hardcore kiss. He sighed under the wanted touch and joined in. Antoine playfully pulled away before it got too heated." Of course... Of course I forgive you Gino, I just hoped that you forgive me for being such a bad..." Gino silienced it with a kiss of his own." Don't worry about it baby. I love you." Antoine smilled, _Finally I can do this._ He went on one knee, while his beloved eyebrows knitted in confusion."I _love_ you too. Will you marry me?" Gino's eyes went wide in surprise. "Wha..what? Your proposing to me Andy?" Whispered Gino, Antoine smiled and nodded yes. He was waiting for his answer." Of course I will, it might impact my education but of course.. Besides, our bundle of joy will be needing us together." Antoine raised up and the two kissed in harmony. He then bent down again and kissed a tiny bulging belly,"Cannot wait for ya bud. See you soon."

And yes, Gino is pregnant in his 5 month range.

 _The End (yah yeet, to be continued boiiiii)_

 ** _Heyy you guys,_ I hope you all liked my story and give me some good and respectful feedback. It literally took me almost the whole "day" to finish this story, but I was also at the hospital, so that was also stopping me from finishing it earlier. Hope you all like it and happy _very_ early veteran's day.**


End file.
